Will you marry me?
by heyguys1206
Summary: This is an Ezria proposal on Christmas. Its an one-shot, my first one. So please read and review. And you can request too :) Enjoy 3


General POV

Ezra was thinking about last year. Specifically. the day he met the love of his life, Aria Montgomery. . The day she walked into the bar, and how they started talking. He always thinks about that day. What if they never met? What would he have done? Probably lived a normal, boring old life of an English teacher in high school.

He remembered their first kiss, and how one kiss, had gotten him head over heels for her. He was replaying their whole meeting in his head, when the door to his apartment burst open.

 _"Hey Ezra. What are you doing on the couch?"_ Aria asks, after putting down the christmas decorations, she just had bought.

It was their first Christmas together. Aria wanted it to be special. _"I was just shopping for some ornaments, for the christmas tree, and look at what I found."_ Aria says, as she pulls up a beautiful white angel. _"It can go on top of the Christmas tree."_ she adds in, smiling proudly.

 _"I love it Aria. This Christmas is going to perfect. I can already see it."_ Ezra exclaims as he picks her up and kisses her passionately. Aria doesn't hesitate, and kisses him back. He picks her up, and carries her over to the couch and puts her down. Aria suddenly breaks the kiss and runs over to the bathroom.

Aria's POV

I burst into the bathroom and start vomiting. Thats quite weird, I think to myself. I am not even sick. Why am I vomiting then?

Then it hits me. I am late on my menstruation cycle this month. Could it be? Could I be pregant? The thought scares me out of my mind. What would Ezra think? I need to make sure I am pregnant before I drop any bombs on Ezra. I decide to leave for the drugstore immediately.

I clean myself up first, and then I reapply my smudged makeup. I try to walk out of the bathroom looking like nothing is wrong. But Ezra knows me too well, for that to be true.

 _"Aria! Whats wrong? Are you okay?"_ he questions, walking up to me. He grabs ahold of me and pulls me in, when my eyes start tearing up. But I can't tell him before I know for sure. So, I just dry my eyes and lie, something I do everyday.

 _"Its nothing, Ezra. Its just the 24-hour bug. I just need to go to the drugstore, and get myself some medicine."_ I tell him, trying to look as convincing as possible.

 _"Oh, okay. I will come with you. I need to go to a shop nearby anyway."_ He tells me, and walks over to grab his coat and hands me mine.

 _"Uhh, Ezra. You don't have to do that._ " I tell him, trying to get him not to come.

 _"Its no biggie, Aria. I need to get something important done."_ He says to me, and heads out the door after taking the car keys.

Ezra's POV

I hope Aria doesn't remember the jewelry store close by the drugstore. I want to suprise her this Christmas, with a wedding ring. I want to marry her, and only her. I am so lost in my thoughts, that when I look at her and she looks really pale and nervous. I grab her hand and give it a gentle squeez. She looks up at me and smiles, but I can tell she is keeping something is wrong.

While I am thinking all of this, we arrive at the drugstore. I give Aria a small kiss before she gets out. I wave and drive off to the jewelery store, which is a few blocks away.

I enter the store, and see so many rings, necklaces. This will definetely be hard. I walk over to the salesman, "Whats your best wedding ring?" I ask him. Aria deserves the best in the world, and a ring should be no exception.

After several tries, I finally find the perfect ring. It costs $250 but I need to buy it. Its perfect. Its a beautiful diamond ring, with a gold outline.

Aria's POV

I finally buy the pregnancy test and I go to one of the stalls, to test it. After 2 minutes I see two lines forming, and that means positive. I cannot control my happiness. I am going to be a mother, I hope Ezra is as excited as I am,

I walk out of the stall, and I see Ezra standing there. I walk over to him and try to hug him. But instead he gets down on a knee, and takes out small box. I cannot believe it! Is Ezra proposing to me?

 _"Aria Lucy Montgomery, will you marry me?"_ he says, tearing up and smiling as broadly as he can. _" YES! Yes, yes, yes!"_ I shout back and lean in to kiss him. He kisses me back, and we just stand there looking into each other's eyes.

 _"Ezra?"_ I say, as I stare into his eyes. _"I don't think the good news is over yet!"_ I tell him. _"What do you mean, Aria?"_ he asks me, clearly confused.

 _"I am pregnant with our child, Ezra. Our child."_ I tell him, smiling and crying at the same time. And before I know it, I am being twirled around. _"Aria, thats great news. This is the best day of my life!"_ Ezra shouts, as he picks me up again and kisses me passionately.

 _"Mine too, Ezra. Merry Christmas, my love"_ I say to him before kissing back with all my might.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for what happened. I dont even know what happened, hopefully its fixed now. I hope you all enjoy it. And I love writing one-shots, so just request one. My other story will be updated today too. :)


End file.
